happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Epilogue)
Epilogue is the 21th and final chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "The End/Antarctica is Saved". Plot (In the antarctic plains on the beach, a lot of penguins are excited to see the fishes come back) *Stan: Where are the fishes? *Judie: Look. They're here. *Dave: I see them. *Everyone: *cheers* (The fishes has returned to Antarctica) *John: Yes. Now i can cook once again. *Eddie: Everyone. To the sea! *George: Go go go! (Everyone headed to the sea) *Chiny: Oh yeah. Water time. *jump in the water* *Eddie: Got that right. *jumps in the water behind Chiny* *Chiny: Oh, friends these days. *Andrea: Catch us up all the way! *Manny: Here i go mom! *Dylan: I'm gonna race you son. (The crew from Adélie-Land are heading to the beach-like lake) *Roy: We are here. *Angelo: Alright. *Estefan: Angelo, the fishes are back. *Angelo: I want to go under the sea. *Enrique: Oh, Under the sea. *Raphael: Yay! Water! *jump in the water* *Estevan: Hey guys, i'm back. *Roy: Estevan? Your face, your hair, it's all new. *Elian: Yep. I have returned. *Estevan: Feast on. *Amigos: Come on guys, i'm ready for the water. *Roy: Go Amigos, everyone can go get the fishes in the water. *Everyone: *cheers* *Lovelace: My man Roy, they did it. Mumble and Phoenix did it. *Roy: Oh really? They done it. *Elder 1: Yep Roy. *Elder 2: They did. *Elder 3: Dreams alway come true. *Roy: Yes! They are back! *Noah: Hey guys! I'm going in. *Roy: Noah. *Noah: Lovelace and Roy. *Roy: It's nice to see you. *Noah: All of the fishes has returned to the land. Our land is safe. *Phoenix: Yes. All is there is safe. *Raul: Wow, everyone is going to the water? *Mumble: Yes Raul, everyone is celebrating to catch some fish. Overfishing is banned now. *Rinaldo: Yes! No more fishing around. No more aliens, no more nothing. *Perxio: Yes. Now we can swim for now to catch some fish. *Ramón: Oh yes, here we go! *Gloria: Come on Mumble, in the water. *Mumble: Yes. (Everyone went into the love) *Lovelace: All is there is love. (The fishes pass by Lovelace when they pass by Mumble and Gloria) *Mumble: I love you Gloria. *Gloria: I love you too Mumble. (Both Mumble and Gloria kiss when the fishes pass by them and Seymour got a fish) *Seymour: Yes! *Mumble: Hey. *Gloria: Really Seymour? *Seymour: I got the fish. Oh yeah. Baby penguins are so fun. *Phoenix: Yeah. *Seymour: Alright, let's party! *Phoenix: Yeah! (The song "Cheerleader" by OMI, covered as "Swimming Pool" play as the party theme) *Seymour: Alright, let get the party started. *singing* When I need motivation My one solution is my pond Cause she stays strong'' Yeah, yeah She is always in my corner Right there when I want her All these other girls are tempting But I'm empty when you're gone And they say *Memphis: Do you need me? Do you think it's safety? Do I make you feel like cheating? I'm like no, not really 'cause *Seymour: Oh, I think that I've found myself a swimming pool They are always right there when we swim here Oh, I think that I've found myself a swimming pool They are always right there when we swim here (Everyone pass the fishes around when they start eating them and dance. The Blue Whale say hi to Perxio) *Perxio: Hi! *Blue Whale: Hellllllllloooooooooooooo. *Seymour: We walk like a model We grants my wishes Like a genie in a bottle Yeah, yeah 'Cause I'm the wizard of love And I got the magic ice All these other girls are tempting But I'm empty when you're gone And they say *Dave: Do you need me? Do you think it's safety? Do I make you feel like cheating? I'm like no, not really 'cause *Seymour: Oh, I think that I've found myself a swimming pool They are always right there when we swim here Oh, I think that I've found myself a swimming pool They are always right there when we swim here *Ramón: *rap* Now we tap to the side, when the fish go to the back. *Raul: *rap* When a iceberg come here and smash into the rocks. *Nestor: *rap* You know that i'm stronger when the big ice come here. *Lombardo: *rap* Now we bring all the birds here when we start to dance along. *The Chorus: Oh, I think that I've found myself a swimming pool They are always right there when we swim here Oh, I think that I've found myself a swimming pool They are always right there when we swim here *Rinaldo: Get the free fishes! *Dime: It's a tower, like a bucket of water. *Renny: Oh my, great! *Phoenix: You got that right. This is awesome! *Tamón: Now the taste of the fish. Sweet. *Mendi: This is yummy to me. *Ramón: Ah, back to normal. *Mumble: We are the heroes of Antarctica. *Everyone: YEAH! (The camera fade back as the story ends) *Mumble: Oh well, this is it. The Story of our beginning where Phoenix was born in my birth. *Terry: Cool. It's over already? *Phoenix: Yes. It's finally over. You seen the life of Antarctica. You seen the adventure and journey around. Right? *Terry: Yes. That was a pretty interesting story. (Present time in the canon universe) *Terry: So you know Canon and Semi-Canon right? *Mumble: Yes. The story was in a semi-canon community. Things where we don't have Darksmoke or something. *Terry: Yes. What a dark cloud enemy. We will never fight him again. *Phoenix: Brother, the museum is closing now. No one didn't enter there today. *Mumble: Oh yeah. No one did. Sadly, we have to go. *Esequiel: Hey boys, the Antarctic Museum is about to close. *Mumble: Right, we have to go now. *Terry: Alright, time to go. Goodbye Antarctica drawing. *Esequiel: Well, that drawing was made just for me. *Mumble: Cool. You know everything in history right? *Esequiel: Yes. For all these years, people would love my work. But we have haters around who would attack and bash everything. These skuas or groupies has nothing to do on us. *Mumble: Time. We have to go now. *Esequiel: Time? *Phoenix: You see the clock? We were there for 4 hours. *Esequiel: 4? That's a lot. (They leave the Antarctic Museum) *Mumble: Yeah, i wanted to tell a story for Terry. *Terry: Good old days. *Esequiel: Now next time when you come back here, you will see me again with my statue. *Mumble: Cool. I can't wait to see that. *Phoenix: That's a mystery. *Esequiel: You're a good old pal. *Terry: I wish i can have a bigger fish. *Esequiel: Me too. (The camera move up to the sunset) '''THE END (In a post-credit scene in another universe, Beny is in prison) *Beny: I hate penguins. I will try again soon for revenge. Overfishing will rise again. THE REAL END Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 20) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions